It is known that the working tip of a plough share becomes worn after a period of use. When this occurs, the tip has to be replaced with a new tip. However, arrangements have been devised to lengthen the life of the tip of a plough share. This is done by providing the tip with cutting edges on opposite ends and arranging the tip on the plough share so that it is turnable through 180.degree.. Moreover, arrangements have been proposed in which the front end of a plough share is extended and covered by an exchangeable tip. Thus, when the tip is removed, the front edge itself serves as a tip. It should be evident that none of the foregoing solutions to the problem of lengthening the life of a plough share tip have been completely effective. Thus, the present invention offers a solution in which the maximum use of a plough share tip is effectuated.
It is an object of the present invention to further increase the life of a plough share tip by constructing and arranging the plough share tip and its adjacent plough share in a manner such that it is possible to adjust the tip to several positions on the front bottom part of the plough share. This purpose is achieved in that part of the share, as well as the tip, is provided with at least three fixed connecting points in which at least two points on the plough share are disposed as to coincide with two points on the plough tip to lock the tip in certain distinctive positions so that the tip can be moved to assume at least three different positions.
It is another object of the present invention to permit the orientation of the plough share tip in many positions so that alternate cutting edges can be moved to ground engaging position.